WO04003019 and WO2008/096158 disclose anti-serum albumin (SA) binding moieties, such as anti-SA immunoglobulin single variable domains (dAbs), which have therapeutically-useful half-lives. These documents disclose monomer anti-SA dAbs as well as multi-specific ligands comprising such dAbs, eg, ligands comprising an anti-SA dAb and a dAb that specifically binds a target antigen, such as TNFR1. Binding moieties are disclosed that specifically bind serum albumins from more than one species, eg human/mouse cross-reactive anti-SA dAbs.
WO05118642 and WO2006/059106 disclose the concept of conjugating or associating an anti-SA binding moiety, such as an anti-SA immunoglobulin single variable domain, to a drug, in order to increase the half-life of the drug. Protein, peptide and NCE (new chemical entity) drugs are disclosed and exemplified. WO2006/059106 discloses the use of this concept to increase the half-life of insulintropic agents, eg, incretin hormones such as glucagon-like peptide (GLP)-1.
Reference is also made to Holt et al, “Anti-Serum albumin domain antibodies for extending the half-lives of short lived drugs”, Protein Engineering, Design & Selection, vol 21, no 5, pp 283-288, 2008.
WO2008/096158 discloses DOM7h-11, which is a good anti-SA dAb. It would be desirable to provide improved dAbs that are variants of DOM7h-11 and that specifically bind serum albumin, preferably albumins from human and non-human species, which would provide utility in animal models of disease as well as for human therapy and/or diagnosis. It would also be desirable to provide for the choice between relatively modest- and high-affinity anti-SA binding moieties (dAbs). Such moieties could be linked to drugs, the anti-SA binding moiety being chosen according to the contemplated end-application. This would allow the drug to be better tailored to treating and/or preventing chronic or acute indications, depending upon the choice of anti-SA binding moiety. It would also be desirable to provide anti-dAbs, that are monomeric or substantially so in solution. This would especially be advantageous when the anti-SA dAb is linked to a binding moiety, eg, a dAb, that specifically binds a cell-surface receptor, such as TNFR1, with the aim of antagonizing the receptor. The monomeric state of the anti-SA dAb is useful in reducing the chance of receptor cross-linking, since multimers are less likely to form which could bind and cross-link receptors (eg, TNFR1) on the cell surface, thus increasing the likelihood of receptor agonism and detrimental receptor signaling.